In a conventional solid state drive, a logical sector is not always mapped to a fixed physical address. The physical address of a logical sector may change after a number of host write commands, wear leveling, read disturb handling or other operations. After these operations, some logical sequential addresses might not be sequential in the physical layer. In such a case, the host sequential read might drop to a fairly low performance because it could not use the maximum bandwidth of NAND Flash. Once performance drops, it is difficult to find a low cost way and suitable time to recover the lost bandwidth. Conventional RDD handlings are mostly based on the physical characteristics of the NAND Flash used to make the drive.